Sin miedo
by the.last.dream
Summary: Tsuna se encuentra asustado de sus sentimientos por Enma, asustado de que estos arruinen su amistad. shonen ai!


**Sin miedo**

Unos ávidos labios se movían sobre los suyos, lo que había iniciado como un tímido beso se había transformado en una situación difícil de controlar, ya casi había perdido la cordura cuando unas manos que comenzaban a colarse por su polera le trajeron de vuelta y con un poco de autocontrol se alejó unos centímetros de la persona frente a él, respirando ambos con dificultad y un creciente sonrojo en su rostro.

- lo…lo siento Enma, yo… - intentó disculparse Tsuna antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¿fui yo quien te respondió no? – preguntó mientras retiraba suavemente las manos que estaban en contacto con el otro cuerpo en lo que parecía una suave caricia que provocó un escalofrío en castaño. Tsuna solo miró hacia el suelo sin saber que más decir, con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad – no soy una chica y mucho menos me parezco a kyoko, puedo entender – intentó sonreír el peli rojo, pero su expresión fue más bien triste – creo que ya es demasiado tarde, debería volver a casa – comentó sin mirar al décimo Vongola mientras recogía sus cosas con rapidez y salía de la habitación.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre su cama aún bastante descolocado preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho. Se llevó una mano a su boca cubriéndola a punto de sollozar.

- lo he arruinado… mi amistad con Enma –

Todo por un impulsó de adolescente que no había podido evitar. Se sentía extraño cuando estaba con el peli rojo, su sonrisa lo atraía de una manera indescriptible, con él se divertía y olvidaba todos sus problemas, ambos se entendían a la perfección. Hace tiempo que ya no pensaba en Kyoko y cuando menos se lo esperó empezó a reemplazar todas sus fantasías de un futuro feliz junto a la chica, por la imagen de Enma. No sabía si se lo debía a sus hormonas, o si era solo una simple confusión de edad, temía arruinar su amistad por este sentimiento y que al final resultara ser falso.

- eres un inútil Tsuna – se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su tutor.

- ¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con vergüenza preguntándose si los había visto hace unos momentos.

- espiándote – respondió sin ningún pudor.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan descaradamente? – le gritó, ganándose una gran patada en la cabeza.

- no me grites y más importante aún, debes ir tras Enma –

- Reborn… - el castaño se alegró de que su tutor lo estuviera animando.

- no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un aliado tan importante solo por tus hormonas – concluyó con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsuna le mirara con desilusión.

- pero no puedo ir – respondió bajito.

- eres un cobarde – comentó el arcobaleno.

- lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar – le miró con reproche mientras Reborn se cruzaba de brazos.

- si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya me habría acostado con ese niño y no estaría asustado de mis propios sentimientos – respondió dejando perplejo y sonrojado al chico frente a él por la imagen mental.

- ¿pero y si solo es una confusión? No quiero perder la amistad –

- suenas como un perdedor – se burló el bebe sacando de quicio al castaño – si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, no puedes tener a Enma esperando por siempre –

- ¿eh? – Preguntó descolocado, ganándose una bofetada de su tutor – ¡¿y ahora porque me golpeas? – preguntó gritando con una lagrima de dolor en uno de sus ojos.

- por ser demasiado lento, ahora ve y arregla las cosas - Con una afirmación el chico salió rápidamente de su casa en busca de su amigo.

- _Reborn tiene razón_ – pensó el décimo – _no lograré nada si nunca lo intento_ – apuró el paso corriendo esta vez a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas daban hasta divisar la casa del jefe de shimon y en su entrada al chico a punto de ingresar a esta – ¡Enma! – gritó con fuerza llamando la atención del chico, el cual se volteó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera soltar palabra alguna Tsuna, que apenas acababa de llegar junto al peli rojo, se lanzó sobre este atrapando sus labios dejándolo un momento estupefacto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Kozato sorprendido mientras miraba fijamente al décimo Vongola.

- no importa si eres una chica o no – dijo el castaño juntando todo su valor y aun así sonrojándose en extremo. Kozato al oír esto cambió su expresión a una de total felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Tsuna. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y entrelazaron sus manos en señal de su unión. No había necesidad de palabras ya que ambos se entendían sin necesidad de ellas.

_**Este es mi primer fic de KHR, puede que los personajes hayan quedado con unas personalidades un poco extrañas y distintas, pero de verdad quería escribir algo de estos dos 3**_

_**Si les gustó dejen cometarios, con al menos cinco review que confirmen que les gustó, haré otro fic de estos dos cuando pueda (más bien cuando la inspiración llegue ).**_

_**Espero que les guste! Hagamos crecer aún más el material de esta linda pareja x3**_


End file.
